


Vergeben und vergessen

by nuclearsafetydance



Series: Deus Ex Kurzgeschichten [6]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Age Difference, Father-Son Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nightmares, at least somewhat
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearsafetydance/pseuds/nuclearsafetydance
Summary: „Den Schmerz hätte ich dir gerne erspart, glaub mir. Aber verstehst du denn nicht? Menschen wie ich... wir werden bald der Vergangenheit angehören. An mich wird man sich nur für das erinnern, was ich geschaffen habe.“
Es ist an der Zeit, sich ein paar Wahrheiten einzugestehen.





	

Es vergingen zwei Monate.

Zwei lange, ereignislose Monate, in denen Jensen sich bereits erfolgreich eingeredet hatte, dass er sich umsonst Sorgen machte.

Dann passierte es doch.  
Das Zimmer war dunkel um ihn herum, sein heftiges Keuchen klang in der Stille viel zu laut. Wie immer wurde ihm erst langsam klar, wo er sich befand, und dann war es zu spät, um den Lärm zurückzunehmen.

Jemand bewegte sich neben ihm.

„Adam?“

Sein Herz schlug immer noch heftig.

„Tut mir Leid, ich... ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“

Sarifs Hand suchte im Dunkeln nach dem Lichtschalter, dann flackerte die Lampe auf und Jensen konnte sein Gesicht sehen. Er sah viel wacher aus, als er unter diesen Umständen sein sollte.

„Davon gehe ich aus. Was ist los? Ich habe dich im Schlaf reden gehört.“

Jensen spürte, wie ihm eiskalt wurde.  
„Nichts, es war nur...“

Sarif betrachtete ihn prüfend.  
„Danach klang es aber nicht.“

Er legte Jensen seine menschliche Hand auf die Schulter, die sich warm und kräftig auf seiner Haut anfühlte.  
„Was ist los, Adam?“

Jensen seufzte. Es war sinnlos, ihm etwas vorzumachen.  
„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass das nicht mehr passieren würde“, gab er zu, „ich habe schon lange nicht mehr davon geträumt.“

Sarif wartete mit unbewegtem Gesicht darauf, dass er weitersprach.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass... immerhin ist es schon so lange her.“

Er rieb sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. Neben ihm stand Sarif auf, verschwand im Nebenzimmer und kehrte mit zwei Gläsern zurück.

Bei dem Geruch von Whiskey musste Jensen unwillkürlich grinsen.  
„David, ich habe morgen zu arbeiten. Was soll denn mein Boss von mir denken?“

Sarif reichte ihm eines der beiden Gläser und setzte sich wieder neben ihn aufs Bett.  
„Der wird mal ein Auge zudrücken können, denke ich. Erzähl mir, wovon du geträumt hast, Adam.“

Jensen blickte hinunter auf das Glas in seiner Hand.  
„Von dem Abend, an dem... von der Nacht nach dem Angriff.“

„Wovon genau?“

An Sarifs Direktheit hatte noch nie etwas rütteln können. Jensen vermied es, ihn anzusehen.

„Schmerz“, antwortete er ehrlich, „mehr als alles andere. Und...“

Ihm fiel kein passendes Wort ein für das, was er gefühlt hatte, was ihn im Traum ein ums andere Mal wieder einholte. Dem Willen gesichtsloser Figuren ausgeliefert zu sein. Wie ein Spielzeug von alles verschlingenden Wellen aus Schmerz hin und her geworfen zu werden, während sie die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernahmen, Teile von ihm abschnitten, sein Innerstes nach außen kehrten, um ihn dann neu zusammenzusetzen und von der Schwelle des Todes zurückzuholen als ihre Erfindung, ihre Schöpfung.

Die Erinnerung an einen klaren Moment inmitten der Stimmen, der weißen Gesichter, als er aufgewacht war, halb von Sinnen vor Schmerz, und seine Arme hatte bewegen wollen, die einfach nicht mehr _da_ gewesen waren.

Ein heftiges Zittern überlief ihn und Sarif zog ihn näher an sich heran. Jensen ließ den Kopf gegen seine Schulter sinken.

„Es gab in der Tat Komplikationen“, sagte Sarif nach einer langen Pause, „allerdings hat Vera mir versichert, du würdest dich an nichts davon erinnern können.“

Jensen nickte langsam. Der Kontakt mit Sarifs Schulter drückte seine schweißfeuchten Haare unangenehm gegen seinen Kopf.

„In dem Glauben habe ich sie gelassen“, gab er zu, „sie hat die Wahrheit gesagt... zumindest das, was sie für die Wahrheit hielt.“

Sarif schob ihn ein Stück von sich, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. In seiner Stimme schwang Verärgerung mit.  
„Und warum hast du ihr gegenüber gelogen?“

Die Frage hatte sich Jensen schon öfter gestellt. Er zögerte, unsicher, was er Sarif sagen sollte, denn keine der Antworten, die er bisher gefunden hatte, gefiel ihm besonders.

„Du erinnerst dich sicher an den Abend im Convention Center, an dem ich Taggart vor der Presse zur Rede gestellt habe“, sagte er schließlich.

Sarif runzelte die Stirn bei diesem plötzlichen Themenwechsel.  
„Taggart? Natürlich erinnere ich mich. Dieser arrogante Mistkerl war doch auf allen Kanälen zu sehen mit seinem Gerede von der friedlichen Mission der Humanitätsfront, von unserem missgeleiteten Versuch, die Evolution der Menschheit zu pervertieren. Dann noch sein pathetischer Appell an die UNO, wenn sie nur die richtigen Weichen stellen würden, wären alle Menschen wieder...“

„Ja“, unterbrach Jensen ihn, „darum geht es mir aber nicht. Als ich damals auf die Bühne kam, um mit ihm zu reden... er meinte, er wüsste genau, warum ich zu ihm gekommen wäre.“

„Rein gar nichts wusste er“, warf Sarif ärgerlich ein, „das war doch alles Kalkül, um die Journalisten glauben zu machen, sie hätten es mit einem Verrückten zu tun. Jemandem, den man vielleicht bemitleiden, aber keinesfalls ernst nehmen könnte.“

Jensen nickte.

„Es hat mir nicht gefallen, wie ein Anschauungsobjekt behandelt zu werden, das kann ich nicht bestreiten. Auch nicht, dass es offensichtlich Taggarts Strategie war, meine Glaubwürdigkeit zu untergraben. Aber das, was er gesagt hat... er konnte nicht wissen, wie es mir in jener Nacht ging. Oder an dem Tag, an dem ich zum ersten Mal wieder wach genug war, um zu verstehen, was passiert war... aber es kam dem schon erschreckend nahe.“

Über Sarifs Nasenwurzel bildete sich eine steile Falte.

„Ja, er ist gut darin, die Leute das glauben zu lassen“, sagte er kühl.

Jensen ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Im Stillen fragte er sich, ob es ein Fehler gewesen war, Taggart überhaupt zu erwähnen.

„Mit einem hatte er jedenfalls nicht ganz Unrecht. Es ist dieser Kontrollverlust, der mich immer noch verfolgt. Auch wenn es schon so lange her ist, es ist... wie eingebrannt.“

Er zog die Schultern hoch.

„Der Schmerz war nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Welten entfernt von allem, was ich kannte, ja. Aber dass ich nichts dagegen tun konnte, dass ich einfach nur ein Stück Fleisch unter einem Messer war. Mehr... mehr habe ich nicht verstanden, aber es reichte, für...“, er starrte auf das Glas in seiner Hand, ohne es zu sehen, „Panik. Nie zuvor hatte ich solche Angst gehabt... und... es war vollkommen egal. Egal, wie sehr ich fliehen wollte, niemand hätte es bemerkt. Ich war nur...“

Er verstummte und ließ den Kopf in seine Hände sinken. Das war mehr, als er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen und viel mehr, als er je irgendjemandem erzählt hatte. Das Bett knarrte leise, als Sarif näher an ihn heranrutschte.

„Adam“, sagte er eindringlich, „das ist genau das, was du Vera hättest erzählen müssen. Sie ging ein halbes Jahr nach dem Anschlag von einem geringen Grad psychischer Belastung aus. Darauf habe ich sie immer wieder hingewiesen und auf dieser Grundlage hat sie schließlich nachgegeben und dich für dienstfähig erklärt. Wenn sie die Wahrheit gewusst hätte, hätte sie dem niemals zugestimmt.“

Jensen öffnete die Augen, blickte in das Schwarze seiner mechanischen Handflächen.  
„Wenn sie die Wahrheit gewusst hätte, wäre ich zu spät gekommen“, erwiderte er undeutlich, „Panchaia hätte weiterhin gesendet, die Arbeiter hätten die gesamte Station auseinander genommen... diese Blockade vor dem Maschinenraum hätte ihnen nicht ewig standgehalten.“

Eine lange, schwere Stille folgte.

Jensen hörte Sarif neben sich atmen, das leise Summen eines elektrischen Geräts in der Wohnung, das Pochen seines eigenen Herzschlags. Auf einmal war er nur noch müde. Er bereute es, diese Diskussion überhaupt angefangen zu haben. Es änderte doch ohnehin nichts mehr.

Er blickte auf.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht...“

Doch Sarif schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dafür nicht, Adam. Das war nichts als die Wahrheit. Wofür du dich entschuldigen solltest, ist die Zeit nach dem allem. In der du mich weiterhin in dem Glauben gelassen hast, es wäre alles in Ordnung gewesen.“

Er sah ihn auffordernd an. Jensen wurde klar, dass er eine Geste der Unterwerfung erwartete. Einen Moment lang erwiderte er seinen Blick, dann senkte er den Kopf.

„Du hast Recht. Es tut mir leid.“

Neben ihm entspannte sich Sarif merklich.

„Gut“, jetzt lächelte er, „ich möchte nicht, dass du mich anlügst, Adam. Du bist so viel mehr geworden als der Ex-SWAT von damals.“

Gedankenverloren drehte er seinen mechanischen Arm hin und her.  
„Ich habe eine Augmentation, ja. Aber du... du bist etwas Besonderes. Ich wusste es von dem Moment an, als ich dich nach der Operation zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Du bist der nächste Schritt, Junge. Mehr als ein Mensch. Mehr als ich.“

Jensen rieb sich übers Gesicht.  
„Ich könnte gut darauf verzichten, der nächste Schritt zu sein, wenn ich dafür ruhiger schlafen würde“, murmelte er.

Sarif leerte sein Glas in einem raschen Zug.

„Den Schmerz hätte ich dir gerne erspart, glaub mir. Aber verstehst du denn nicht? Menschen wie ich... wir werden bald der Vergangenheit angehören. An mich wird man sich nur für das erinnern, was ich geschaffen habe.“

Er betrachtete Jensen mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen, der ihm einen unwillkommenen Schauder über den Rücken sandte. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Sarif ihn so ansah. Zugleich war da ein kleiner Teil von ihm, dessen Existenz er nicht gerne zugab. Ein Teil, dem das vollkommene Vertrauen, das Sarif in ihn hatte, unheimlich gut tat. Die reine Wertschätzung dessen, was aus ihm geworden war. Der Stolz, der aus seinem Blick sprach, wenn er ihn ansah.

„David...“

Jensen konnte den Whiskey in seinem Atem riechen, als Sarif sich zu ihm herüber lehnte und ihm die mechanische Hand unters Kinn legte.

„An dich wird man sich erinnern“, sagte er leise, „Adam, mein...“

Sein Lächeln war weich und erfasste sein ganzes Gesicht. Wie immer sprach er nicht weiter, aber Jensen wusste, was er meinte. Eine Mischung aus Schuldgefühlen und Erregung stieg in ihm auf, die ihm sehr vertraut war. Sie war es schließlich, die diesen sorgfältig hinten in seinem Kopf verborgenen Teil von ihm beständig am Leben erhielt. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ließ er sich nach vorne fallen, vergrub sein Gesicht in Sarifs Hals.

Sarif fing ihn auf und rieb ein paar Mal hart über seinen Rücken, bevor er seinen Kopf zu sich hoch zog und ihn küsste. Jensen packte seine Hände und zwang sie von seinem Kopf weg, bevor er erwiderte. Der scharfe Nachgeschmack von Alkohol auf Sarifs Zunge war unverkennbar, die Luft zwischen ihnen roch nach Whiskey. Jensen spürte, wie seine Erektion gegen fremde Haut drückte und keuchte.

Sarifs Hände zerrten an seinem Griff.

„Adam?“

Einen Augenblick lang ging Jensen absichtlich nicht darauf ein, sondern kostete die Situation aus, seine eigene Überlegenheit, Sarifs Blick, der so nahe daran war, in Wut umzuschlagen. Dann nickte er und gab ihn frei.  
Sofort waren die Hände zwischen seinen Beinen, fassten ihn viel härter an, als es nötig oder noch angenehm gewesen wäre. Er ließ sich auf den Schmerz ein, ballte seinerseits eine Faust in Sarifs Haaren und zog ihn grob zu sich heran.

Der harte Rhythmus, den Sarif vorgab, ließ ihn in ihren Kuss keuchen und er biss ihm auf die Unterlippe, als sich der Griff wie zur Antwort nur noch verstärkte. Wie üblich hielt er die harsche Behandlung nicht lange durch.  
Alle Anspannung löste sich von ihm in einem kehligen Knurren, als er sich Augenblicke später über Sarifs Finger ergoss. Jensen hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch er konnte fühlen, wie er lächelte und sich sein Mund gegen seinen eigenen bewegte.

„Adam“, flüsterte er.

Jensen öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an, doch Sarif sprach nicht weiter. Stattdessen streckte er sich hinüber zum Nachttisch und zog ein Tuch aus der obersten Schublade, um zuerst sich selbst und dann Jensen zu säubern. Sein Gesicht war so ruhig und konzentriert, als berühre er eine Statue.

Jensen stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und betrachtete ihn, den scharfen Zug seines Kieferknochens, die auffällige Narbe auf der Stirn. Seine zerzausten schwarzen Haare, in denen sich deutliche Spuren von Grau zeigten. Sarif legte das Tuch beiseite und begegnete Jensens Blick.

„Adam, wenn ich nicht vernünftig wäre, würde ich deinen Blick als Einladung betrachten.“

Jensen lächelte gezwungen.  
„Ich verlasse mich da voll und ganz auf deine Vernunft, David.“

Sarif setzte sich aufs Bett und schaltete das Licht aus. Einen Moment später senkte sich die Matratze merklich, als er sich neben Jensen ausstreckte und ihm einen Arm um die Taille legte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist“, murmelte er gegen seinen Nacken.

Jensen antwortete nicht.  
Während Sarifs Atem langsam tiefer wurde, lag er mit offenen Augen da und blickte in die Dunkelheit. In der plötzlichen Stille, die sich um ihn ausbreitete, kamen die Gedanken zurück, die er zuvor zugunsten der wachsenden Hitze in seinem Kopf und seinen Lenden beiseite geschoben hatte und die sich jetzt unerbittlich in den Vordergrund drängten.

Gedanken darüber, was er eigentlich für Sarif darstellte. Vor einem halben Jahr war es noch einfach gewesen. Er war Sicherheitschef seiner Firma, ein Angestellter unter vielen, und auch wenn Sarif ihn immer mit einem gewissen Vorzug behandelt hatte, war Jensen doch eher davon ausgegangen, dass es an seiner Bedeutung für die Sicherheit der Firma lag. Dann, nach dem Anschlag, an dem besonderen Auftrag, den er für Sarif verfolgte und von dem sonst kaum jemand wissen durfte. 

Als er sich schließlich über ein Jahr nach Panchaia auf diese Beziehung mit ihm eingelassen hatte, war ihm nicht wirklich klar gewesen, was Sarif in ihm sah, aber er hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass es sich mit der Zeit von selber ergeben würde. Und das tat es. Nur hatte er nicht erwartet, dass es ihn so vollkommen ratlos zurücklassen würde.  
Jensen lauschte Sarifs ruhigem Atem, spürte ihn gerade noch so warm in seinem Nacken.

„ _Mein Sohn_.“

Er hatte den Satz nicht beendet, aber es war klar gewesen, was er gemeint hatte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass diese Andeutung zwischen ihnen hing. Jensen hatte sie allerdings bisher immer unbewusst zur Seite geschoben, denn sie gehörte in genau den Bereich, den er gerne für sich behielt.  
Den, der die Erregung beisteuerte, während der Rest seines Gehirns für die Schuldgefühle verantwortlich war.

Es sollte sich nicht so gut anfühlen, Sarifs Geschöpf zu sein. Während der Monate nach seiner Entlassung aus der Klinik hatte er ihn regelrecht gehasst für das, was er aus ihm gemacht hatte. Dann für die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er ihn aus dem Krankenstand holte und ihn um die halbe Welt schickte. Für die Art, wie er ihn ansah, wenn Jensen ihm widersprach. Es gab keinen Grund dafür, dieses Gefühl aufzugeben. Sarif hatte sich nie für das entschuldigt, was er ohne Jensens direktes Einverständnis mit seinem Körper getan hatte. Er schien nicht einmal zu erwägen, dass sein Handeln falsch gewesen sein könnte.

Jensen fluchte leise. Sarif hatte aus ihm ein Vorzeigeobjekt für seine Vorstellung von der Zukunft gemacht. Im Prinzip doch nichts anderes als Taggart vor den Journalisten. Wie er dazu stehen sollte, war vollkommen klar.

Und dennoch kam er über diese theoretischen Überlegungen, so logisch sie auch waren, nicht hinaus. Was er wirklich gegenüber Sarif empfand, lag weit jenseits dessen, was logisch war.

Er wollte nach wie vor eine Entschuldigung von ihm hören, ein Eingeständnis, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Gleichzeitig genoss er die Art, wie Sarif ihn aufgrund eben dieser Grenzüberschreitung behandelte. Wie er ihn anfasste, immer mit ein wenig zu viel Kontrolle, ein bisschen zu viel Besitzerstolz. Es fühlte sich gut an, ganz egal, was sein Gewissen ihm zuflüsterte. Seine Bedenken darüber, dass jemand ihn so umfassend in Besitz nahm, lösten sich auf, sobald Sarif ihn küsste. Ihm zuflüsterte, wie perfekt er geworden war. Erst danach kamen die Fragen, ob er das wirklich wollen konnte. Perfekt zu sein. Jemandes Schöpfung.

Mit einem Seufzen rieb er sich übers Gesicht.  
Als Sarif sich daraufhin neben ihm bewegte und ihn näher an sich heran zog, ließ Jensen ihn gewähren. Er würde ihm das alles erklären müssen.

Aber nicht jetzt. Der richtige Tag würde schon noch kommen. Irgendwann.


End file.
